The Story of Prince Kurt
by Bunny-Wan Kenobi
Summary: -COMPLETED- King Burt and just wished his son a happily ever after.


**Title:** The Story of Prince Kurt  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Royalty/Nobility  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> It's corny as hell…  
><strong>Summary:<strong> King Burt and just wished his son a happily ever after.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there was a gentle and carrying king.<p>

Burt had been ruling over the land of Lima since he was sixteen. He'd married a beautiful maiden, in what the land had called the Wedding of the Century, and they had been very happy. Queen Elizabeth had even given him a son, before she was taken from him. Though it was a sad time, Prince Kurt always managed to bring a smile to the king's face. He was King Burt's world, and he would do anything for him.

But Prince Kurt could see as he grew older, that the king was lonely. So the Prince set out one night, with the help of his hand maidens, and found a woman the prince deemed perfect for his father. The only problem was the woman was a commoner. She had once been the wife of one of his father's top military officials, and the prince knew the two had a son. But he was willing to share the title of prince, if it meant that his father would never be lonely again.

Arranging the meeting had been easy, and in one glance the king had fallen in love.

The new King and Queen had been happy and blissful in their love, but they were not blind to their sons. Both boys had started to become of age to marry, and yet they had no one.

Prince Finn of course had his share of maids wanting his hand. A young princess from a neighboring kingdom seemed to be the most determined, and by far the fairest. But she terrified the prince.

Will, the royal adviser, and the prince's tutor spoke of one of his other students in the country of Westerville. She was bright and cheerful, and he swore she sang like the angels. Finn was taken with the stories of the young maid and ventured out with his best friends to find her. Prince Kurt, not wanting to be left behind on an adventure, went along as well. After all, if he were to get a sister, he must approve of her.

Upon arriving at the Dalton Castle however, Finn was not met with a beautiful maiden. Instead he was met by the caregiver's daughter. The one Finn had come to claim, was nothing but a simple dish girl. Though such a thing did not matter to Finn, as his mother had once been a commoner, it mattered greatly to his friends. Noah, his right hand man and best of friends, had scolded him and told him to go for the Princess Quinn.

"At least she has the looks. This one is an inch above a dwarf!" The laughter had turned Finn red with rage, and if not for Prince Kurt stepping in, would have ended in a fight.

"She might be small, but do not forget who your Queen once was." Kurt's mother had not been the tallest in the land either. She had been a tiny thing with beauty that only his father could see. And as Kurt looked over the small girl, he could see the beauty hidden beneath. Finn was glad for his brother, and with a bit of convincing, the girl was whisked away to Lima.

Now that his brother had found happiness, Prince Kurt feared he would be pushed aside. Though he was older then Finn by merely a month, if Finn married before Kurt, he would be next in line. Kurt did not want to be King, but he also did not want to be denied what was his. If he were to not become king, it would be on his own terms. But sadly Prince Kurt could not just marry. Because the prince did not like the maidens, he liked the gentlemen.

Though it was not frowned upon in the land of Lima, Kurt had learned that in other lands it was not so welcomed. One of these lands, was to the south of Lima and Kurt knew of stories of the torment that boys would endure do to such activities.

Rachel, Finn's soon to be bride, had approached Kurt one night in tears.

"Oh Prince Kurt, I have received horrible news. A dear friend of mine has had to flee his home because he is not wanted!" Hearing the story of Rachel's friend, had Kurt's heart aching. A young prince from the land to the south had been chased from his kingdom because of who he was. Prince Kurt could not let this stand and sought out the prince. However his venture was in vain, as once the prince had left his lands, no one had seen him.

Kurt felt his heart breaking for the lost prince, and nearly gave up hope of ever finding him. His father seeing this, called his adviser to him.

"William, you are a talent man and have many talented friends. My son is depressed, and the only way to cheer him up is with good music. Find me a group that will make my son smile again." So Will set out to do as his king asked. He found a minstrel group, and brought them before the king and his family. Kurt was uninterested in the group, wishing to be out with the search party looking for his lost prince. That was until he noticed who the front man for the group was.

Prince Blaine had found a new home with the Warblers, a traveling group who sang for pleasure and fun. They did not care about labels or for sexuality. And they had welcomed him with bright smiles and open arms.

But now that Kurt had found him, he was not going to allow him to leave. This of course did not upset Blaine. He enjoyed Kurt's company and King Burt had welcomed him without question.

The two fell in love in the spring, and married the summer after. King Burt wished to crown his son that winter, however at the ceremony; Kurt informed the court that he would not be taking the crown. Though shocked by this, it was not unexpected. Kurt told his father of his desire to travel to the south countries and with Blaine at his side, reclaim Blaine's kingdom. Burt approved of this, and after the winter, the army set out.

Three years of war later, saw Blaine being crowd king of his country with Kurt by his side. Though many in the country did not know how to act, they still accepted their King and his husband.

King Burt was happy that after all his son had gone through to find his love he was finally getting to live, happily ever after.


End file.
